


Work of Art

by writersblock_anddaydreams



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist!Maya, College, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, some strong language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 22:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersblock_anddaydreams/pseuds/writersblock_anddaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya loves college. But perhaps least surprisingly, she really loves her art class. </p><p>Of course, she was blessed to have the teachers she had in middle school and high school, but college meant taking her art to another level and being really and truly challenged. </p><p>At the moment, however, she’d give anything to be back in her high school art class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work of Art

Maya loves college. She loves being the first of the Hart’s to go to college and getting to share that with Shawn, who was the first in his family to do the same. She loves that her friends were all still miraculously in New York, even if they were spread across the city, and that soon she and Riley would be moving out of the dorms and into their first apartment. She loves that she can finally just scan her N.Y.U. ID to get into Josh’s dorm, rather than having to call him to let her in or bribe an R.A.

(“I don’t believe not having the proper identification ever truly stopped you, Maya.” He had teased fondly.)

But perhaps least surprisingly, she really loves her art class. Of course, she was blessed to have the teachers she had in middle school and high school, but college meant taking her art to another level and being really and truly challenged.

At the moment, however, she’d give anything to be back in her high school art class. She’s pacing around her childhood bedroom in one of Josh’s old sweatshirts and a pair of gray shorts that were at some point pajamas but are now her painting shorts, with her blonde curls piled high on the top of her head as she goes over everything again. She was almost done with her art final. _Almost._

I

The assignment was to make art out of the human body and create a series worthy of a gallery using any of the techniques they had studied during the course and presented in any way the students felt would best reflect their piece. Her professor had been adamant that they each take this project seriously, as it would be a great way to introduce their work and even hinted that those the Art Club found interesting could be picked to be shown at the Winter Art Gala. It was an incredible opportunity, and Maya knew every freshman in the class would be trying to make their mark.

She heard from some of her classmates that they were drawing a series of nude artworks based on models for the Art Department, but it cost a pretty penny to get sessions with the models, especially since most of them were students themselves who were giving up time they could otherwise spend studying or partying. A couple of others were making abstract versions of loved one’s faces, which she thought was kind of a beautiful idea, but Maya had decided to try something different. And honestly, she was rather proud of the series.

She decided to ask Riley first, and she agreed before Maya even fully explained the project. She was going to be Maya’s canvas, because as lovely as those Art Department models were, she was sure painting _on_ them would cost extra.

Maya sketched out a couple of ideas before she decided on painting a bird flying out from an open cage, in homage of one of Riley’s favorite poets. And thanks to her photography lessons from Shawn throughout the years, she didn’t need to waste her money on a photo shoot and overpriced photographers to capture her art.

Riley was completely trusting and supportive, but Maya could tell the more they discussed the photos, the more nervous her best friend got. It took some work, but she was finally able to get Riley to admit that while she was honored to help, she was a little scared of anyone seeing too much her and with the possibility of this being shared not only with the class but the school, Maya couldn’t blame her. So she quickly abandoned her original idea of just keeping Riley’s face out of shot and instead photographed her laying on white sheets, using a white comforter to hide all her best friend’s skin besides her painted ribcage and a little of her back with her long brunette locks.

The pictures turned out pretty great, even Maya with all her self-doubt could see that. When Riley saw the final photos, her jaw dropped, and she asked if it was really her to which Maya rolled her eyes.

“No, this is the other brunette I painted on and then photographed. Of course, it’s you, honey.” Fixing her best friend with a smile and Riley had jumped up and down exclaiming that she’s never been anyone’s muse before. No one else had recognized it was her without being told of the project besides Lucas, who had the decency not to mention that in front of the rest of the Matthews when Maya showed up late to Sunday breakfast with the photo blown up.

“It’s beautiful, baby girl.” Her mom had trilled, and Shawn couldn’t help but agree, “She’s right Maya, but next time let me know, I could’ve helped you light the space, or helped you look for a location, or lent you some equipment.” And then he ran out of steam and took another look at the photo before giving her a huge smile, “Though I have to say, you’re going to be giving me a run for my money far too soon, kid.” He said as he lamented the end of his career with a proud smile and then brought her into a hug.

Maya had beamed with pride as she got compliments from Josh (which made her blush a little) and Auggie (who wanted Maya to paint on him someday), though she did have to reassure Cory it wasn’t a tattoo a couple of times. With Maya and Riley even promising Riley had no plans of getting it as a tattoo and when he nodded, seemingly satisfied, the two girls shared a look.

If she didn’t mention that Riley had also made her paint the purple cat on each of their wrists while they were waiting for the paint to dry and exclaimed, “I want this forever!” once Maya was done, well he didn’t have to know.

II

            After Riley, Lucas was next, once of course, Maya promised she wouldn’t use long lasting paint. “Come on Huckleberry; I wouldn’t waste the good stuff on you.” She teased.

For him, Maya decided on an Austin skyline painted only in black which morphed into the New York City skyline painted in every color she owned going across his chest. As a special touch, she added Riley’s apartment building which landed on his heart. Lucas’ eyes got a little misty when she finally held a mirror up so he could see it, and though usually, Maya would’ve made fun of him, she couldn’t help but be touched by how supportive he had always been of her art. She really was thankful she got to keep him in her life, even if he had Riley and she had whatever she had with Josh. Besides, no one would treat her best friend better.

This time, she decided to use Riley’s fire escape as her backdrop, which meant Lucas was out in the late October weather shirtless, to capture both the art and the city at night. Riley helped Maya with lighting, but she was doubling as moral support for Lucas, so he wouldn’t think too hard about how cold it was.

Mr. Matthews wasn’t thrilled to see his daughter and her half-naked boyfriend on the fire escape, but Maya told him there was a good chance Lucas would get a cold, and when he huffed, she showed him the photos she had taken so far. His entire face softened, and when he looked back at Maya, he gave her a small smile and nodded, “Get back to work, Ms. Hart.”

She grinned broadly at him, giving him a fake salute, “Yes, Mr. Matthews,” and crawled back outside to take a couple more shots of Lucas until she and Riley ushered him into the warmth of the apartment.

He swore under his breath while Maya and Riley wrapped him in blankets as he laid across the bay window. Once he felt he was adequately covered, he dropped his head into Riley’s lap, and she quickly began to run her hands up and down his shoulder in an attempt to warm him up. Maya whispered her thanks, not wanting to puncture their little moment, and then left them alone so he could get comfortable.

“Any reason I got a text from Lucas that was just a jumble of letters?” Zay asked her in lieu of greeting as she came down the stairs. He was sat across from Topanga, holding a hot chocolate, and the tickets to the movie they were supposed to see in an hour with Farkle and Smackle, were laying on the dinner table.

 “His hands are probably shaking a little bit, but in my defense, he had to hold onto the railing. It was for safety!” She smiled as she took a seat next to him and Topanga shook her head with a fond smile, “Poor thing, I’m going to bring him and Riley some hot chocolate, Maya yours is on the counter.”

“Thank you,” Maya said, though she only really drank coffee since junior year of high school, she appreciated the gesture. The Matthews, along with all their parents, had been adjusting to their new adulthood pretty well, but they did still insist on old traditions.

As Maya rose to get her cup, standing opposite Zay, she couldn’t help but catalog all the ways he looked different from when she first met him. His years of baseball, dance, and now his Julliard training had given him so much more grace, and though his build was lithe, he had far more muscle than their early high school days. 

His eyebrows were furled, and his voice was teasing when he caught her looking. “You checking me out, Hart?”

She had laughed into her mug, “Sorry, I’m still in artist mode. How would you feel about being painted?” She asked and before she knew it, she had another free model.

III

If she was being honest, she was proudest of Zay’s piece.

Every time she had left one of his performances, she had ached for a sketch pad, wishing to capture the beauty and grace that left her feeling like magic had just appeared on stage. The practice paid off and upon showing her artwork to the dance studio he’d been attending since middle school, they allowed her to use the space to photograph him dancing with his old partner. She’d come a long way from her ballerina nightmares.

She hadn’t seen Zay’s former dancing partner, Valeria, in years, but the beautiful girl still greeted her kindly. “Call me Val; I know the Spanish throws people off.” Maya felt pretty bad about not being able to pay her, even though she wasn’t being painted, but they assured her it would be fun to dance together again.

She decided to go as natural as possible and asked them to dance to one of their old routines, clad in whatever they usually wore to rehearsals.

“Except I’m not going to be wearing a shirt, just paint.” Zay had interrupted, and Valeria had given a small laugh, “Well I’m going to be wearing some makeup, unlike most rehearsals, so at least you’re not the only one doing something different.”

She covered the wide expanse of Zay’s back with ballerina shoes in various shades of pink, black, and white, performing certain positions and moves she had observed over the years. It took the most effort on her part, with all the preparation and sketching, but the end product made her smile.

Once the paint had dried, Maya sat on the hardwood floors of studio, next to the ballet barre and well out of their way. She watched them as they attempted to remember their choreography with peels of laughter and smiles on their lips. After only ten minutes or so they gave her the thumbs up and turned on the music.

Once they began to fall back into their old rhythm as partners, she quietly rose from her place on the floor and leaned against the barre capturing photos. She decided to use her better lens, and she moved only to get different angles of her art on Zay’s back. After only about half an hour, she thanked them both profusely, made plans to bring Val along for a girl’s night, and headed home.

 She decided on the one she took with Zay’s back to her while Valeria was in his arms, the photo showed neither of their faces but most of their torsos in movement. Maya took more, but the others felt too private, with their small smiles, eyes primed on each other, and the easy way their bodies found one another. The way they stared at each other reminded her too much of another pair of warm brown eyes and a much less graceful dancer. She sent all of those photos to Zay, with the promise that if he didn’t ask Val out soon, she’d involve Riley.

He sent her a Snapchat of the two of them on a coffee date a couple days later.

IV

As soon as Smackle saw the photos of Zay and Valeria, she volunteered herself and Farkle for the project. Maya had been showing the girls, primarily Val, the pictures she had saved of them on her phone during the girl’s movie night, and Smackle’s eyes lit up the moment she saw them.

“Wow, Maya, those are stunning. Do you think you could do something like that for Farkle and I?” She paused, gathering a bit of her courage, “I know he doesn’t like to talk about it but after Columbia, we’ll probably be going to different grad schools, and I’d like something like that to remember him by when we’re apart.” She admitted softly, and Maya was sure she hadn’t seen Isadora Smackle this insecure since she and Farkle officially got together.

“Smackle, we’re barely through our first semester, are you really worrying about that already?” Riley questioned, her voice gentle as if she was trying not to scare a small child.

Smackle shrugged, “It’s inevitable. We both have our dreams and someday we’re going to have to go our separate ways. I love him, but I know we’re not a normal couple. I just want something nice to hold when that day comes, and to help Maya, of course.” She added with a small smile.

“Thank you, Smackle, I’d love to help.” She gave her a reassuring smile. “But for the record, there’s no real ‘normal couple.’”

Riley nodded profusely, “Yeah! Just look at Maya and my Uncle Josh. They’ve got no clue what they’re doing.”

“And thank you for that, sweetie.” She replied with a roll of her eyes but it made Smackle laugh, just as Riley hoped it would, so she couldn’t be too angry.

“Wait, your Uncle?” Val asked from her place beside Riley, looking to them for answers, as they nodded.

“He’s three years older than us,” Riley explained, and Val quickly nodded in understanding and gave Maya a little smirk.

“And very attractive,” Smackle added absentmindedly with a goofy grin.

“Smackle!”

The next day, Farkle had called Maya, and she was immediately greeted by a playful rant already in full swing. He reminded her that he’d happily model for her anytime, that in fact, he owned the first Maya original, was a muse for another, and what did he have to do to be included in this Maya Hart masterpiece since all their other friends had already been asked? She laughed into the phone and then she formally asked Farkle to model for her, he pretended to mull it over before quickly agreeing when Smackle’s voice rang out in the background. They spent the rest of the call going over details and decided on a time and place to meet.

Soon after hanging up, Maya was googling and sketching all kinds of things she had heard the two debating in the past from the Trojan Horse to complicated neurochemistry theories. She was starting to lose her mind over the periodic table and Darwin’s drawings, and was even going as far to consider just phoning up Farkle and asking what he would want to have painted, when she finally remembered a speech Farkle had made at his mother and father’s vow renewal.

It was all about the science and some of the psychology behind love and marriage. He had talked about how the chemicals in the brain that first told them they were in love eventually gave way to the chemicals that allowed them to keep that love alive. After some quick googling and skimming a couple of scientific journals, she was able to dig up the information and what the chemical symbols looked like and she went to work.

She met Farkle and Smackle in their favorite park a few days later. The park was nearby Smackle’s old home with a Starbucks across the street. Maya had only been there a couple of times since it was where they used to study for their advanced high school classes without the rest of them there to distract them. Farkle had gotten Zay and Lucas’s help to set up a picnic there for her on Valentine’s Day of freshman year, and it had become one of their little traditions.

With this in mind, she had them bring their usual picnic blanket and some snacks so that it would feel as routine and effortless and _them_ as possible. Only Farkle was going to be painted as Isadora was still a little weary of too much physical contact, even with Maya, so she and Farkle immediately reassured Smackle it wasn’t necessary to have both of them participate. She didn’t miss the little sigh of relief Smackle let out as her guilt disappeared.

Once everything was set up, she had Farkle roll up his jacket so she could paint on the inside of his forearm. Farkle removed his jacket altogether and placed it around Smackle’s shoulders before moving so that Maya could get a better angle and she started to paint.

Unlike everyone else, she had to tell the geniuses what she was drawing, mostly because they wouldn’t stop guessing until she told them and it was shaking her concentration. Finally, she admitted she was using his freckles to create the chemical symbols for oxytocin and serotonin. The two looked at her in complete awe. Smackle quickly wound her fingers through the hand of Farkle’s other arm, and he gave her a quick kiss as she settled into his shoulder.

Maya ducked her head, suddenly reminded of when Riley had been soothing Lucas in the bay window and the way Zay couldn’t seem to see anything but Val. None of these moments, including the quiet one taking place in front of her, were showy or obscene, but they all felt so private. Her mind wandered to Josh and their non-relationship relationship as she continued working. They had shared plenty of moments, but every single one was cut short by the fact that they were always in different places, or more specifically different ages. She knew they were just acting responsibly then, hanging out with people their own age, enjoying high school and college and their friends, but what was their excuse now?

When Maya lifted her head to tell Farkle she was done, Isadora caught her eye and mouthed ‘Thank you,” to which Maya smiled back and gave a small nod. Then she turned to Farkle and demanded he not do anything to ruin the drying process, before running off and getting herself a coffee and a cookie because she deserved it, dammit.

She took a good number of photos, trying not to direct them too much, so it stayed natural. Most them felt too intimate, too real, but eventually she got a great one of the couple holding hands, with Farkle’s forearm on display, and their bodies turned slightly toward each other, faces out of view. The others were sent straight to Smackle and Farkle, but not without Maya saving a couple. They were memories after all.

V

And that’s how she ended up here. With four photos, instead of the required five, and only three weeks before the deadline. In her defense, her professor had only just set a minimum for everyone using photography for the assignment during their last class, but this meant she was short a model, and everyone she could’ve paid was completely booked. Riley had suggested she send in another photo of one them with a different design rather than using a whole other person, and Farkle had told her just to pick a portrait she had already done, but it felt like a cop out.

She had worked so hard on every little detail of this project, and now it would seem like she just ran out of creativity. She was falling apart at the seams.

So of course, that’s when Josh knocked on her door.

“Oh shit,” Maya swore as she furiously wiped at her eyes, she had completely forgotten to text Josh and cancel their usual Thursday plans. It had started as a way to celebrate the end of her first week of classes, with Riley even joining though she had a Friday class. Since then it had become a bit of a routine for him to come by after his last class and before his shift at Topanga’s, where she would join him and occasionally meet up with everyone else. It was nice to hang out and celebrate surviving the week, and even though she’d never tell a soul, it was worth everyone’s teasing to see him alone for a couple hours watching crappy movies or binging on T.V. shows. “Coming!” She yelled out, as she ran from her bedroom to the front door and began to undo each of the locks on her front door. Eventually, she managed to unlock them all, and after hearing the familiar click Josh pulled open the door, carrying two coffees in a drink carrier and what Maya was sure were one chocolate croissant and a cranberry muffin tucked in as well. 

“I brought supplies,” He announced happily, quickly stepping passed her into the house and heading to the coffee table in the middle of the living room. He dropped his book bag by his side of the sofa and began to go through his Starbucks haul. “I’ve got your favorite Frappuccino and my iced coffee because we don’t care that it’s nearly December, and I’m ready to hear about that sexist guy in your Psych class.” He finished with a smile as he settled into his place on her couch and began to sip from his cup.

She smiled at him in spite of herself, “You do know we’re supporting a chain of overpriced coffee that could put your sister in law and my mother out of business, a business which you also work at selling things like coffee, right?”

He groaned like a putout child, “But it’s so good! Plus, none of the baristas there mock me for my order or attempt to block me from using the coffee machine. I know it was coming from a place of love, but if your mom and Topanga weren’t so terrifying, I would’ve gone full on Hulk.” He says solemnly before lifting his coffee back up to his lips for another sip.

She snorted and then wrapped her arms around herself. His presence had almost made her forget entirely about her art final, but watching him sitting nonchalantly on her sofa with a lazy, carefree grin, only reminded her of the freedom she should be feeling.

“Maya?” His voice broke through her thoughts. “Are you okay?” He asked, sitting up to get a better look at her.

“Yeah, yeah, fine, why do you ask?”

“Well, you’re still standing over there instead of the couch, and you’re in your painting shorts,” he gestures toward her outfit and his eyebrows furrow with confusion as he stands and begins to walk towards her. “All that is beside the point since your face just went all blank like it does whenever you’re stressed.” He added, and her cheeks went pink at how easily he could read her expression.

“Come on, Maya,” He prompted her gently as he perched himself on the arm of the sofa, before reaching for her hand, “Tell me, what’s wrong?”

She took a deep breath, letting the comfort his touch brought her convince her to answer, “It’s this art final.” She admitted, her voice barely audible.

“What about the art final? You know you’re an incredible artist, and I thought the project was going well?”

“It was.” She replied, her voice fake and light, “Until I heard today that I have three weeks to come up with another drawing to paint on another person, who I’ll probably have to pay, and then photograph in time for the due date.”

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” He replied, his eyes imploring her to say more.

“Yeah, well, anyway it’s not like it’s your fault,” She shot him a fake smile and then looked down at the floor in defeat. Sharing her bad days or little victories with Josh had been a tradition since she first met him at Riley’s seventh birthday party, but this was all on her. This was all her fault, this was her own failure, and he couldn’t save her from that.

As if he somehow knew precisely what she was thinking, he pulled on the hand he was already holding and extended his arm to reach for her other, forcing her to look into his eyes. “Maya, stop,” he spoke lightly, but it was still a demand, “You can’t put this kind of pressure on yourself. You didn’t know, it’s not your fault, if anything your professor should’ve mentioned this weeks ago when you could’ve actually done something about it, okay? You’re incredible, please, please, don’t ever think otherwise.” He was boarding on begging now, but he supposed if he was begging so that this beautiful girl wouldn’t beat herself up just because the thing she was always good at was now the thing causing her such stress, it was worth it.

His eyes, the very same she had been thinking of in the park, were staring up at her as if she was the most important thing in the world. It was breath-taking, and a little heady.

“Keep looking at me,” she commanded, just like she had the first time she had gotten caught up in his eyes. This time, he didn’t seem to be bothered by the request. In fact, he shifted so that his face was leaning towards hers; he released one of her hands so he could bring her closer to him without breaking eye contact.

“Like this?” He asked, his voice low and a little breathless from the way his heart was hammering.

“Yeah, just like that,” She responded equally out of it, lowering her forehead to meet his. “Thank you,” she whispered as she closed her eyes and breathed him in.

She felt his shoulders shake with quiet laughter, “For what? The coffee you haven’t touched, or your favorite chocolate croissant which is almost definitely cold by now?”

“For always saying the right thing and for looking at me like that.” She lifts her forehead from his and her free hand finds its place on his shoulder, nearly touching the skin of his neck, and she feels his arm wrap around her waist to keep her close.

“Always,” He replies, “So, can I ask, why didn’t you ever ask me to be part of your project?” She gives an embarrassed chuckle ready to put distance between them, but she doesn’t manage to go far, finding her way back like a magnet.

She huffs out a long-suffering sigh; she’s known him for long enough to know he won’t drop this. “Come on, Boing, are you really going to make me say it?”

The shy smirk she receives in response is simply unfair, “Since I’ve really got no idea what you’re talking about, that’s going to be a yes.”

She closes her eyes, feeling again like that love struck preteen she used to be, but his hand is still wrapped in hers, and he gives it a squeeze. She steels herself, takes a breath, and looks back into the eyes she’s always loved.

“I couldn’t let myself get that close to you for as long as it would take to paint you, without ruining whatever weird thing we have here.” Her voice cracks with honesty, and her body goes stiff. She wants to run into her bedroom and pretend none of this ever happened, but she also knows that he’s still looking at her like she hung the moon.

“You could never ruin us, Maya,” He says, voice firm and leaving no room for doubt. She rolls her eyes, and she’s about to make a sarcastic comment when he removes his hand from hers and uses it to bring her lips to his.

The kiss is slow, chaste, and sweet, and even though it’s not technically their first kiss, it’s the first one that counts.  

(She may have gotten a little tipsy and affectionate at her graduation party, and stolen their first kiss with peck on the lips that left him looking like he got hit over the head with a baseball bat. And again when she kissed him on impulse at a bar the minute he arrived to rescue her from a guy who seemingly didn’t understand the word ‘no’ as well as ‘boyfriend.' She was eighteen both times, but since they were both easily excused by circumstance, they just acted as if nothing had changed.)

This time was different. They both know immediately that there’s no moving on from this one, and Maya smiles into the kiss so blissfully happy, and it quickly descends into quick pecks between laughter and grins because they’re just so goddamn happy, and if she could live in this moment forever, she would.

“Here’s looking at you, kid.”

“Oh God, you’re so old.” She teased, faking a look of disappointment.

“What? Oh, now you’re gonna play that card? We watched that movie together!” Her head rolled back. She was laughing so hard, and Josh continued ranting and pouting until Maya kissed him again.

“So does this mean, I have to model now too?” He asked when she pulled away, and her grin widened as her eyes twinkled with mischief. “Oh God, okay, just no glitter.” He said before she could even ask, and she would swear for years later that it was at that moment she knew playing the long game was worth it.

When they arrived for his shift a few hours later at Topanga’s, hand in hand, all of their friends and all the typical customers broke into applause. “Well, there goes telling everyone after we go on a real date,” Josh whispered wearily looking into her eyes, and Maya giggled, “Boing, we would’ve been lucky to make it to Sunday Breakfast,” she reasoned, and he laughed, knowing she was right. Maya gave a little bow at the continued hooting and clapping, and Josh was fighting the blush rising from his neck with shy, but happy smile. Riley came running to hug them both, as everyone settled down, pronouncing she didn’t mind if Maya was her aunt someday.

Josh smiled at his niece obviously amused and pulled Maya in for a kiss on the forehead before he went in the back to officially start work. They had decided to talk things out tonight at his place, after his shift, and she passed the time hanging out with her friends, drinking her second cup of coffee on him. Her friends were all so busy celebrating their relationship (and collecting money on their bets, which she really shouldn’t be surprised by,) they completely missed the flowers spread across the bottom half of his torso that showed every time he had to reach for something on a high shelf.

The whole process had only taken an hour, with no pre-sketching because he didn’t mind being doodled on as long as he wasn’t late. She even photographed him standing in front of her bedroom window, with just enough of the gray sky and dreary weather to serve as contrast.

When he asked why she had chosen flowers, she shrugged, “They’re comforting, I guess, they’re constantly changing, but always safe.” She whispered like it was a secret and she had to remind him he was covered in wet paint when he began to move in to kiss her again. It was only because of how much it meant to her that he stayed still, but he was beaming at her. “I’m glad I can be that for you, and I promise I always will be.” He vowed, “But God, I can’t wait to kiss you,” He confessed with a coy smile.

Yup, the long game was worth every second.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first published fanfic and i've been obsessed with this pairing since i tuned in to see the original cast do a Christmas Episode and saw the wonder that is Joshaya. obviously i don't know the future and i don't own any of these characters, so please be gentle with me. my tumblr is my-otps-are-better-than-yours (a joke obvs please no one hurt me.)


End file.
